Opbot DV8
"A simple medical assistant, its occupation is currently listed as "Emergency Paramedic". No current information on its role before the crash is available, and it is unknown if DV8 was prisoner, guard or crew. And everyone wonders where that nickname came from." Overview Opbot does not do well in a fight, designed to be used in a more supportive role. As a hero with high wit, Opbot fits perfectly as a primary Operator. While not designed to hold a chokepoint alone, his Recycling ability paired with his ability to Repair and the fact that he acquires Master Hacker at level 8 means that most fighting will want to be done in the room with Opbot, so extra industry can be gained. Stats The above table is accurate, as of update 1.0.15 Weapon: Spear Armor Device 'Hero ID: '''H0004 Strategy A primary operator with strong support skills, Opbot is intended to be used mainly in a room with allies. His Recycling skill is what sets him apart - unlike Soylent Green, Recycling gains its resource when ''any hero in the room gets a kill, not just the owner of the skill. This makes it even more enticing to sit and camp in the room with Opbot so extra industry can be farmed. His single level of Paramedic, though not particularly strong, is useful for this purpose. Master Hacker and Surgical Striker both are general purpose buffs that are similarly useful but not game-breaking. It is possible to get his DPS pretty high with attack speed reduction items combined with Surgical Striker, but he is still not a primary damage dealer by any means. Overall he is a solid operator that doesn't break the mold at all with the exception of recycling. Like many operators, Opbot is fairly fragile and weak in combat by himself even with Surgical Striker active. Apart from his niche to industry generation (especially on the Armory Pod), Opbot is useful but doesn't particularly stand out from the crowd. Story Events Opbot is involved in the following events: *Whiskey Tango Foxtrot Interrogative Quotes When found in a dungeon: *''"I am called Opbot. You are an interesting morphological specimen."'' *''"I am referred to as Opbot. I am an expert in biomechanics. I love to study them."'' *''"I am prisoner number, uh, guard with rank , uh... ... ... ... ... I am called Opbot."'' When opening a door: * "I don't see why humans so enjoy exploration." * "At least we could stop and dissect the remains. For science, of course." When repairing a module: * "Sloppy human job..." * "Whoever made this mess wouldn't know a ratchet spanner from a cross-toothed positron vice." * "Hey little buddy, let me help you de-arc the field poles. I know how that hurts!" When low on health: *''"Damage! I need pliers and a hammer."'' When carrying the crystal: * "Right. This sounds like a GREAT idea." Notes Opbot is the only character who also appears in the other games of the Endless universe. In Endless Space he is a recruitable hero, and in Endless Legend he is the narrator for the Vaulters' main quest. Category:Prisoner Category:Hero